The present invention relates to an electric blind rivet setting device that uses an electric motor and more specifically to an electric blind rivet setting device that does not require a passage for recovering the broken mandrel after the setting of a blind rivet to be provided in the center of the electric motor shaft.
A blind rivet comprises a mandrel and a rivet body, and the rivet body comprises a hollow cylindrical sleeve and a large diameter flange formed on one end of the cylindrical sleeve. The mandrel comprises a shaft part that passes through the rivet body and extends lengthwise from the flange to be gripped by a blind rivet setting device and a mandrel head with a diameter larger than the inside diameter of the cylindrical sleeve disposed so as to abut the side on the opposite end of the cylindrical sleeve and protrude. The grippable part of the mandrel shaft part of the blind rivet is inserted into the nose of the blind rivet setting device and held in the blind rivet setting device in a state such that the rivet body and mandrel head extend from the nose. The sleeve of the rivet body of the blind rivet held by the blind rivet setting device is inserted into an attachment hole in members being riveted, and the flange is brought into contact with the surface of the members being riveted. Next, the mandrel shaft part is pulled by the operation of a pulling head of the blind rivet setting device strongly enough to break a breakable part with a small diameter formed in the shaft part of the mandrel. The mandrel head causes part of the sleeve to expand and deform, and the rivet body is set in the members being riveted by the members being riveted being strongly sandwiched between that expanded and deformed sleeve part and the flange. When the members being riveted are an automotive body panel and a component being attached to that automotive body panel, the component is secured to the automotive body panel by setting a blind rivet into both members in a state such that the attachment part of the component is mounted on the automotive body panel. Blind rivets have the advantage of setting operations being possible from one side even with panels having a large surface area such as automotive body panels as the members being riveted. In general, blind rivets are made of metal materials such as steel and aluminum. After setting the rivet, the shaft part of the blind rivet mandrel that has been broken must be separated and recovered by the blind rivet setting device.